onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rena Charming/Necessary Flashbacks
The following is a list of unresolved or unseen stories/unanswered questions that need to be addressed on Once Upon a Time, at any given point. :Italicized points will be covered during the sixth season. Main Characters Snow White *Taking back the kingdom from King George. *Living in a cabin in the woods with Red, and then parting ways. *Receiving the dark fairy dust from the Black Fairy. Emma Swan *Her life and experience with the family she had that gave her back, and if they were the Swan family. *Her time spent in prison. *The time she spent in Tallahassee after getting out of prison. Queen Regina *Her falling out with Rumple. **Potentially learning that Frankenstein botched bringing back Daniel, which is why she cursed him and Jefferson, despite being in different lands. *How Rumple came into possession of one of her tears. Prince Charming *Defeating King George and sparing his life (presumably in the same episode as taking back the kingdom). Belle *Close relationship with her mother. *A meeting with Robin Hood when he's not under a glamor spell. ("New York City Serenade"/"Heart of Gold") Captain Hook *The deal he made with Peter Pan to leave Neverland. *History with Tinker Bell. *Learning of Belle's relationship with Rumplestiltskin, and how she may be able to assist in his undoing. Zelena *Any closure to Dorothy's second trip to Oz. Rumplestiltskin *Battle with Cora - one she claims she won. *Time spent while dead in the Underworld. *How he came into possession of one of Regina's tears. Former Series' Regulars Baelfire *Anything regarding his time spent in Neverland. *Leaving Neverland, assuming the identity of Neal Cassidy and having to steal to survive (preferably we'd see him steal the yellow car). Red Riding Hood *How she and Granny patched things up after Anita died. *Her and Snow, living in a cabin in the woods, and then parting ways. Robin Hood *A meeting with Belle when he's not under a glamor spell. ("New York City Serenade"/"Heart of Gold") White Rabbit *Origin story, or any sort of flashback story. Will Scarlet *How he ended up in Storybrooke the second time. *How he and Anastasia broke up/separated following the events of the spin-off's finale, and how they eventually ended up back together. *How he ended up in the Enchanted Forest after his and Robin's meeting in Oz. Supporting & Minor Characters Aurora & Phillip *Phillip getting his soul back. Blue Fairy *Anything on her! How (and why) fairies operate. *Her history with the Black Fairy. Granny *How she and Red patched things up after Anita died. Jabberwocky *How was she originally defeated? What is her true form? Maleficent *Origin story, her rivalry with Briar Rose and relations to King Stefan. ("The Thing You Love Most"/"Enter the Dragon") Mulan *Origin story, serving in the Emperor's army. *Why and when she left the Merry Men. Tinker Bell *How she ended up in Neverland, what she did there, and her history with the island's residents. Viktor Frankenstein *''Follow-up to his story; where's his brother? And the torch-wielding villagers? How was he swept up in the curse? '' Category:Blog posts